


Third time's a charm - different points of view

by canary1212



Series: Three Times [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1 Gutters Reference, Because He's My Favorite, Character Death, Cutting, Hanging, Hospitals, I love torturing him, Mentions of pineapples, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, drug overdose, here's another one, oh boy, poor iceland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary1212/pseuds/canary1212
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title, sorry. Anyways, here is a Prequel-Sequel thing to Third Time's A Charm! With different points of view! And that is basically the title!





	Third time's a charm - different points of view

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own hetalia. Are disclaimers really needed though...?

Sweden's POV

Norway sent me to check on Iceland. I couldn't find him in his room, so I figured he was in the bathroom. I raised my hand to knock when I realized that the door was already partially open. I was about to back off when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw red. I looked over, and saw him sitting in the bathtub, his arm bleeding. The next thing I noticed was the bloody knife in his hand. As this processed in my mind, my eyes widened and I ran in and took the knife out of his hands. He tried to get it back, but I pushed him down, till he was sitting on the toilet lid. His eyes were red and there were tear tracks on his face. I put the knife on the counter, when I was sure he wasn't looking. Not the smartest idea, but whatever.

I ran to get Norway. I grabbed his arm, and saw that Denmark and Finland were following us. I didn't care. I brought him to the bathroom, where Iceland was, and saw his expression turn from curious to fearful. He walked over to his brother, who just looked... Tired.

"Why?" He asked, gently.

"... I don't know." Iceland answered.

Sealand ran in, apparently wanting to ask us a question, but he looked over at Iceland and stopped. I covered his eyes, despite him obviously having seen Iceland's cuts. I picked Sealand up and carried him out of the room. He gave me a questioning look before running off, probably to look for Ladonia.

I walked in to see Norway, Denmark, and Finland surrounding Iceland in a hug. I joined them in the apparent group hug. Sealand and Ladonia came running in and also joined. The only noise was blood dripping onto the floor.

*timeskip*

Finland's POV

"Ice! We're home early!" I yelled up the stairs. I got no response. Maybe he's sleeping? I'll send Sealand to check on him.

"Sealand, can you check on Iceland for me please?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Mum!" he responded cheerfully.

Less than a minute later I heard a scream. I ran up the stairs to see Iceland's bedroom door open and Sealand staring through it in horror. As soon as I looked through it I understood why. Iceland was there, but he was lying in a pool of blood, two very deep gashes on his arm that were obviously caused by the knife in his hand. I sent Sealand downstairs and franticly called for an ambulance. I just hoped that we hadn't arrived too late.

As the ambulance was coming, I called Norway, who was in a meeting with America.

"Hello? What's wrong, Finland?"

"It's Iceland. We found him on the floor in his room. He was laying in a pool of blood."

"What? ... A pool of blood?" I could hear America in the background asking who's blood.

"Yes. And he was cutting again. He cut too deep. We need you to come to the hospital."

"...."

"Norway...?"

"I'm on my way." and with that, he hung up the phone. The ambulance just got here. They're asking Sealand, Ladonia and I if we want to go into the ambulance.

"Yes." I say, and with that, we were on our way to the emergency room. The piece of paper on his desk went unnoticed.

Norway's POV

I started to pack my things. This meeting ended prematurely, but for a good cause. However, America keeps bugging me about who Finland was talking about. I get the feeling that he won't shut up and stop following me around everywhere if I don't tell him.

"Who was found in their own blood?" This is getting annoying.

"It was Iceland..." I muttered.

"Who?" he asked again.

"Iceland." I said.

"Oh. Shit. What happened?"

I stood there, not wanting to give away the reason. I started to walk to my car, when he grabbed my arm.

"Let me go, America." I said.

"Please," he said. "You can tell me."

"I'm not answering any questions right now. If you want to find out what happened, I won't stop you from following me." I said, sliding my arm out of his grip.

"Okay, then I'll follow you to the hospital." he said. "But I'm telling everybody that Iceland is injured."

But I could barely hear him as I walked to my car.

Denmark's POV

My phone rung. Why now, in the middle of a bar? I told all of the other Nordics that I was going drinking with Prussia. I answered the call, I was a little bit tipsy, but quickly sobered up when Finland said that Iceland was in the hospital due to a suicide attempt. I looked over at Prussia.

"Sorry, man, but I have to go." I said.

"Go where?" he asked.

"Hospital."

"Hospital? Why?"

"Apparently Iceland tried to kill himself, so I need to get there quickly."

It seemed as though he had sobered up, despite being tipsy a minute ago.

"I'm gonna call West, he might wanna know about this."

"Go ahead, buddy. I'll give ya a ride home."

"No, I wanna see Iceland."

"Okay. I'll take you with me, just tell Germany to come pick ya up."

"Deal."

I put some money on the bar, leaving with him as he dialed Germany's number.

Germany's POV

I was sitting in the living room with a certain Italian nation and his brother, who was glaring at me as per usual, when I got a call from my older brother. I had asked the younger one to answer it because I didn't want to deal with Prussia's shenanigans right then. I heard Italy answer the phone and exchange greetings with him before quickly falling silent. I went around the corner to see him, frozen in the hallway, tears racing down his cheeks, his face fixed in a horrified expression.

"You-you can't b-be serious..." he whispered into the phone. I grabbed the phone from Italy, who ran to Romano, still looking absolutely horrified, like he had just witnessed somebody dying or something.

"What did you tell him brüder?"

"I heard from Denmark that Finland just called him to let him know that Iceland is in the ER due to a suicide attempt."

"What? Iceland? Suicide?" I heard Romano gasp as he heard that.

"Yeah. We're heading to the hospital near Denmark and Norway's house now. See you there?"

I blinked before replying. "Ja, okay."

*timeskip*

Norway's POV

Wow, every nation who has exchanged even just a simple "sorry" with him is here. How is everybody in this room? It must be the size of a school's cafeteria! Romano, who is apparently one of Iceland's best friends, suddenly yelled, "He's waking up!". I thought I heard a whisper of, "Well fuck you too, heart monitor." coming from somewhere too, but whatever.

He opened his eyes for a single second before quickly closing them, letting out a quiet whine that sounded suspiciously like, "Turn off the lights, turn off the lights." so I turned them down just low enough for him to be able to see a little better. He kept his eyes closed for a minute before opening them. I was rather saddened by the lack of the life in his eyes that used to be there. Ukraine walked up to him, sobbing, before slapping him across the cheek and hugging him. Romano did the same, although I heard the words, "how dare you scare me like that, you bastard" thrown in between sobs. Hong Kong just sat next to him, chatting. I was the only person who saw him breaking down and sobbing, because Iceland was asleep and everybody else had left a few hours before. I just walked away.

*timeskip*

Veneziano's POV

I was watching Iceland, Sealand, and Ladonia while all of the other Nordics were out. Iceland went to sleep, but I kept checking on him throughout the hour so that we wouldn't lose him. I couldn't do that to the Nordics. Plus, I like having him around. We used to ramble on and on to each other about our favorite foods, effectively persuading the other to try it. As it turns out, licorice is tasty.

About an hour after he went to sleep, Denmark came back and told me to go home, so I did.

Denmark's POV

I just told Italy to go home. He seemed kind of sad but relieved. I wonder why. I headed upstairs to go to bed. I fell asleep. I am a light sleeper, so I woke up when I thought I heard my door closing. I sat up and listened. I heard another door open and close. I figured it was just Sealand, getting a drink of water or something and trying to make sure that I didn't notice, so I laid back down, when I heard what sounded like a chair falling over in one of the bedrooms.

I got up and headed into Sealand and Ladonia's room. They were sound asleep. I headed towards Iceland's room, only to run for the nearest phone and call for an ambulance, after getting him down of course. He's breathing again. Good. Pulse. Good. Once again, a small piece of paper went unnoticed. I waited until the ambulance got here before waking up Sealand and Ladonia, and telling them to get dressed. I myself got dressed before getting into the car with the micronations and driving to the hospital. Once we were in the car, I dialed Norge's number.

Norway's POV

Denmark couldn't have called at a worse time. I was in the middle of a meeting with Germany when he did. I picked up the phone.

"What is it Denmark?"

"Icey is in the ER again...."

I stood up, apologizing to Germany for the abrupt ending to this meeting, before I ran to my car and drove there. Why does he continue doing this? Can't he see how worried we are for him? What did we do to make him do this? ... What did I do to make him do these things...?

*timeskip*

When I got there, he hadn't woken up yet, though he had an oxygen mask around his mouth and nose, and I could see bruises around his neck. Sealand and Ladonia were sleeping in the corner of the room.

"Don't worry, I called Swe and Fin earlier." I heard from my right.

"Good." I replied, right before Sealand shot up from he was lying, crying, with a strangled yell. Denmark immediately ran over to comfort him. I could hear him whispering things like blood, ropes, shoelaces, and, strangely enough, pineapples. Sealand's crying also woke Ladonia, who, for some reason, walked over to me and sat down. 

"Is Iceland gonna be okay?" He asked.

"... Yes." I answered.

"You hesitated."

"I know."

It sounded like Sealand had calmed down, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see him and Denmark staring at me. I could faintly feel tears streaming down my face. I quickly wiped them away and held the rest back as I leaned against the back of the uncomfortable hospital chair. I closed my eyes, sighing.

"It's rude to stare, you know." I said, still not opening my eyes. Right then, two more people entered the room. I slightly opened one of my eyes to see Finland and Sweden walking in. The two micronations ran over to them, giving them hugs. At that moment, I heard the heart monitor pick up a little and saw Iceland start to stir, so I walked over to his hospital bed and grabbed his hand. His eyes opened and, once again, I felt like crying.

"Please stop doing this, Ìsland. Please." I said, hoping to get through to him. It looked like he was trying to respond when Denmark started to speak.

"You can't talk, Icey. Your vocal cords are damaged and your not allowed to talk for a month. Doc's orders."

To say that Ìsland looked shocked was an understatement. I felt the same way too, though. Denmark just said something actually useful. And it wasn't super narcissistic either. Sweden looked surprised as well. Oh well, it was useful. I looked down at Ìsland and saw that he had seemingly gotten over the shock of a helpful Denmark.

*timeskip*

We decided to not let him sleep alone. And for the month after he was released, we gave him a notebook to help him talk to us. His first message was to me. The others were out of the house, so I was the first to see it.

'Why do you keep trying to save me? Why won't you just let me die?'

This questions immediately burned themselves into my mind. I walked over and hugged him.

"Because I care." I whispered, not quite trusting my voice not to crack.

*timeskip*

It's been two months, and I decided that it's safe to leave lillebror alone for a minute or two. I came back to see him falling asleep while fiddling with his blanket. Funny, I had this feeling that something horrible was about to happen, but I ignored it.

"Godnatt, lillebror" I said.

"... Yeah, goodnight." I heard and I smiled hopefully. Maybe things were going to get better? I hope that he stops getting these suicidal urges.

Sweden's POV

It was ten at night, and I was woken up by a phone call. I answered it only to hear Norway, who sounded really upset.

"What's wr'ng?" I asked.

"Ìsland OD'd, and he's in the emergency room, and-"

"I'm on m'way." I said, cutting him off. I ended the call.

*timeskip*

I arrived to see Norway weeping silently, head in his hands and Denmark on the verge of hyperventilation. I walked over to try to calm them down. A mere five minutes after I arrived, a doctor entered the room, with an upset expression.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that Emil has passed on.... We'll leave you to grieve."

I bit my lip. I could hear Norway sobbing now. I looked over at Denmark to see him looking shocked.

"I'll... Go tell the news to Poland. He'll get it spread throughout the whole world within an hour." Denmark said before leaving the room.

Poland's POV

I got a phone call from Denmark, of all people, at ten. It was early in the night, but still. Denmark. I picked up the phone.

"P-Poland?" He asked quietly, voice cracking.

"Woah, like, you sound different from usual!" I said.

"Yeah...."

"Okay, you're, like, totally freaking me out now, Denmark! What is so horrible that you sound like you're crying?" All I heard in return was a muffled sob. "Did somebody, like, die or something?"

"Y-yes..." he said and I felt my blood run cold. I had a pretty good idea of who, but I needed confirmation.

"Who?"

"I-I-Iceland..." I practically knew he was going to say that, I mean, the kid HAS been trying to kill himself lately, but my heart still sunk through the floor. I was about to start consoling him when he hung up on me. I glared at the phone in my hand before sighing and dialing a number.

"Hey Hungary, I, like, have some absolutely awful news..."

Sealand's POV

I remember waking up the night Iceland died because I heard Mum crying. I walked over to his room and knocked on the door.

"Mum? Are you okay?" I asked. The door opened and Mum hugged me so tightly that I could see stars. When his hug loosened a little, I looked behind me and saw Ladonia looking at me, confused. He walked over and awkwardly patted Mum on the back. We just stood there, horribly confused as Mum was bawling his eyes out. Ladonia walked into Mum and Dad's room and looked at Mum's phone before gasping. He grabbed the phone and showed me it. I looked at the screen, squinting at the light. When I read the latest message though, I was shocked. Iceland was dead? I bit my lip. I couldn't give any tears. I felt like I was the one who had to stay strong through this.

*timeskip*

"Well?" he asked after we went back to our room. "Aren't you sad?"

"Of course I'm sad, but so is everybody else. I feel like I have to stay strong. No... I KNOW that I have to stay strong. Because somebody does." I answered back.

Ladonia was silent for a moment, thinking about what I just said. "Well," he started. "while it IS a noble cause, it's okay to cry, at least in here if not anywhere else. I won't judge you."

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully. "But I don't feel like I WANT to cry... In all honesty, I'm kind of mad at him for leaving us and making everybody cry. I don't hate him, never have, but I AM mad at him."

"I can understand that. After all, I feel the same way." the Internet micronation said, and so, we talked long and through the night.


End file.
